


we meet again

by deargyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Based on the gose, Betrayal, Chan as the prosecutor, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Wonwoo as the family doctor, still very confused about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargyu/pseuds/deargyu
Summary: “We meet again huh?..” Chan quirked a brow, leaning on a wall in the Park residents’ house. Seeing their family doctor on the floor, that had obviously been beat up.based on the gose BAD CLUE #1
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> this is very unaccurate so please dont quote me on most of this oneshot, also this was inspired by a wonchan fanart/comic(?) from twt

There was a party to be held at the Bsk company CEO’s house. Chan went about a week early to investigate the house and why they would need a prosecutor in the first place. His shoes clicked into the fine ink black marble. Chan had decided to interview the family for any information around the deceased, Park Jun-ki. 

He turned around at the sound of tapping on the glass window pane. Kwon Soonyoung, a reporter who was always pesky and peeking around the house at this time. Chan couldn’t help but roll his eyes, not letting Soonyoung into the house. 

Chan heard a groan come from a room in the large mansion. He ran over as quick as he could, thinking that it might be Mingyu. He’s been making a theory that one person, or multiple, are trying to kill Park Mingyu so that they could get the money written to Mingyu by his grandfather. 

He paused for a moment, peeking over the corner and then having blank expression. It in fact, wasn’t Park Mingyu, but no other than Jeon Wonwoo. Their family doctor that Chan hated with a passion. 

Chan didn’t expect him to see the other again after their last encounter with a few passionate makeouts and what not. He didn’t expect to see the guy hurled on the floor with a few scratches and a bloody lip. 

“We meet again huh?..” Chan quirked a brow, leaning on a wall in the Park residents’ house. Seeing their family doctor on the floor, that had obviously been beat up. Wonwoo just gazed up at him with dull eyes, eyes filled to the brim with amusement. He let out a chuckle and Chan had put his hands on his hips. “What’s so funny?” 

“Nothing, I was just thinking how we are both very similar people, are we not?” Wonwoo spoke as he held out a hand, expecting Chan to help him up. Chan decided he wasn’t, then he had second thoughts, letting the doctor pull on his hand to get up. The doctor let out a groan and held a spot near his stomach. Chan might’ve been a tiny bit concerned as he looked at the area with bruising. 

“In no way, shape, or form, that we are similar. I haven’t had a clue what you’re saying. Doctor Jeon.” He responded once the other had gotten stable in standing. 

“You do. You know we’re all here for the will. Monsters will do anything for money.” Wonwoo leaned onto Chan, the prosecutor being cornered into a wall as he tried to lean back to have more of a space between the other. He could see the other’s minty breath clouding onto his own glasses. 

“No way will I ever do that.” He denied with a shake of his head as Wonwoo just smirked. Applying pressure with his left hand onto Chan’s chest and using the other to lift Chan up by his chin to face him. Chan couldn’t help but stare. Wonwoo was mildly attractive. If he weren’t out to kill Park Mingyu or take him out of the will. Competition.

Chan knew he was lying to himself, he was all doing this to earn at least a few dimes. The Parks were rich, of course, who wouldn’t want a few hefty stacks of cash for lying? 

Wonwoo just stared into the other’s eyes through his specs, Chan’s breath hitched as Wonwoo leaned in, the scent of altoids evident as he presses his wet lips onto Chan’s.

Chan felt stiff as he tried to find a way to grab onto the material of Wonwoo’s suit without ripping it, he’s respectful of the clothes, they seem expensive. He gripped onto Wonwoo’s shoulder as he melted into the kiss. Lips moving lanquidly as Wonwoo tended to slip a bit of his tongue in the other’s mouth.

Chan sucked in a breath sharply, using the last bits of his conscious mind and pushing the other off of him with strength. The kiss was nice for how it lasted. He stood still, Wonwoo was a few feet away from him as Chan froze, he felt a burn in his bottom lip.

Wonwoo approached him again with a smirk, Chan never knew how those glasses of the doctor never flew off of his face. Maybe he needed a new prescription, Chan thought to himself. The taller leaned onto him once again, running his lanky thumb across Chan’s moist bottom lip.

“It’s bleeding, be careful Prosecutor Lee. If you go too far, you might get cut.” Wonwoo muttered as he showed the pad of his thumb with Chan’s blood on it. Licking it in front of the other, Chan’s face contorted in a degree of disgust as he shook his head in disagreement.

“There’s no indicator for how far we can go in this business.” Chan answered as he sucked his own bottom lip to try to stop the minor bleeding. 

“Very well then,” Wonwoo inched closer and closer to the shorter until he was almost on top of Chan, muttering in the prosecutor’s ear “may the best win.” 

Chan felt a harsh coldness and sharp pain to his abdomen as he rolled his eyes to the back of his head. Dropping on the fine ink black marble floor, losing consciousness.


End file.
